COUGAR Triptico perturbador para Eleonor Baker
by Odet la chica de Terry
Summary: El otoño deja mostrar algunos brotes de primavera tardios, Eleonor tiene una dulce ilusion y pensando solo en disfrutar de la vida de "mujer" que por mucho tiempo se nego, se entrega a ella. En esta historia Eleonor Baker es la protagonista de su propia felicidad pero... ¿hasta cuando? El tiempo avanza inexorablemente y el destino no otorga felicidad perpetua. ¡Vive ahora!
1. COUGAR parte 1

**Una nueva historia, este mes le toco su Triptico a Eleonor puesto que Julio es el mes del Verano en este lado del Emisferio, es el mas caluroso y las pasiones se encienden... Cada mes festejamos a algun personaje por su cumpleaños, ya le toco a Candy y Stear que son de Mayo, a Albert y Patty que son de Junio y como este mes no hay cumpleañero especifico quise celebrar a Elenor, madre de Terry. **

**ADVERTENCIA: Tematica Adulta, con situaciones y lenguaje solo para mayores de edad, POR FAVOR, si no eres adepto a este tipo de lectura con LEMON y HENTAI, desistir de leer, sobre aviso no hay engaño. La Advertencia se sostiene para todo el triptico, asi me evito tener que repetirlo en las otras dos partes.**

** A quien disfruta de mis letras adelante¡ espero sea de su agrado.**

_**Chica de Terry**_

* * *

**COUGAR**

**Tríptico Perturbador para Eleonor Baker**

**CALA***

**Primera Parte**

* * *

_Señora…_

_Mi apreciable Dama, cuanto tiempo a pasado desde que me bendijo con el favor de su amistad, desde entonces no hago otra cosa mas que pensarle y se que es un atrevimiento de mi parte pretender que confíe, cuando yo mismo no puedo confiar en resistir la tentación de presentarme ante usted, no porque me falte el valor sino por el temor a ser rechazado._

_Verla a lo lejos en el teatro… es mi consuelo, su imagen, su belleza, su presencia grácil ilumina el recinto como un sol de verano resplandeciente y cálido, no hay mujer mas bella que usted, mi apreciable dama._

_Se que soy insistente, pero debo preguntar de nuevo, ¿Cuándo me concederá el privilegio de verle y poder hablar? Ya le conozco y usted me conoce pero dudo que me recuerde, a usted se acercan muchos hombres como se le rinde tributo en el altar a una diosa, porque eso es usted para muchos, yo tampoco pude resistir el deseo de alabarla en su altar que es el teatro, consiente estoy de que no me recuerda, pero aquella noche cuando la tuve frente a mi me pregunto mi nombre y firmo su fotografía con suma elegancia para su servidor, ver su fina escritura, su mano marcando cada línea de mi nombre, fue como sentirla recorriendo con la punta de sus dedos mi piel, fue el día mas sensual de mi vida._

_Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero peco de claridoso, solo digo lo que usted significa para mi y jamás me cansare de externárselo._

_Eleonor, mi señora, pronto visitare Nueva York y le veré en el teatro, amarrare mis ansias de volver a estar ante usted y me mantendré a la distancia, por ahora eso me basta pero… aun guardo la esperanza de que me conceda un poco de su tiempo._

_Con infinito amor y admiración._

_Siempre tuyo._

**_A._**

_PD. Siempre pienso en ti, mi Cala._

* * *

Suspire sin poder evitarlo, más de dos años ya… El primero recibiendo, Calas mes tras mes. Al cumplirse el día exacto en que comenzaron a llegar a mi casa las hermosas flores llego aquella carta…

Solo firma con una "A" la tarjeta de las calas siempre dicen lo mismo

**_"Preso en tu amor" *_**

La misma elegante y fina caligrafía. Mi corazón late siempre que Lucrecia trae el correo, el corazón me palpita cual jovencita en sus dulces 16, creí ser incapaz de volver a sentir esta emoción que me pone a sudar y me tiemblan las manos mientras la abro con nerviosismo, ¿que me dirá? Volverá a alagarme, a decirme lo que significo para el, volverá a decir que sueña conmigo -sonrío- me muerdo los labios sin poder evitarlo, cierro los ojos me tumbo sobre la cama y me dejo embriagar por esta cálida sensación de… amor… amor…

Si, estoy enamorada de un desconocido, ilusionada como una chiquilla a la cual prometen la luna y las estrellas, me vuelvo a sentir Julieta fantaseando con un Romeo audaz…

Pero este Romeo… ni siquiera a besado mi mano, mucho menos mi boca llena de líneas del tiempo… no conozco su rostro, ni recuerdo sus ojos, aunque repaso una y otra vez mis memorias donde decenas de admiradores se acercaron a pedir un autógrafo, sin embargo me deleito con su alma… una relación platónica.

¡Bien hecho Eleonor! Solo a ti se te ocurre idealizar los imposibles… que importa, al menos ahora no he resultado lastimada, al menos no por ahora…

-Señora, ¿no vendrá a mirar sus flores? Están preciosas como siempre.

-Pide que las traigan a mi salón privado, junto a la ventana para que les de el sol pero no directamente.

-Esta bien Madame. Me retiro.

-Eleonor… Esta vez iras a verlo -Entra Lucrecia con paso tranquilo llevando un te para su querida patrona.

-No lo se…

-Por que no le das una oportunidad al caballero.

-Y si resulta ser un loco asesino.

-Vamos Eleonor, han sido dos años, si quisiera hacerte algún daño, ya lo hubiera intentado sin embargo sigue enviándote Calas, y sus cartas siguen llegando.

-Ni siquiera se como se llama, el me conoce, o conoce a la actriz, a la mujer de la que hablan los diarios y las revistas, cree conocerme… yo no le conozco, aunque en esta ultima carta vuelve a contarme que ya nos hemos visto. Me pidió un autógrafo.

-Ahí lo tienes.

-Pero no recuerdo algo en particular, no me da ninguna seña para ubicarlo solo me cuenta lo mucho que significo el hecho de otorgarle una firma.

-Quizás es tímido.

-No, no lo es, te lo aseguro. Lucrecia, temo abrir una puerta que después no se si pueda volverse a cerrar…

-Eleonor por que no te das la oportunidad, por lo menos conócelo.

-Es que… ¡mírame! Ya no soy una niñita y parezco una adolescente llena de inseguridades…

-Estas ilusionada, ¿que tiene eso de malo?

-Que tengo 58 años, tengo un hijo que esta en la cúspide de su carrera actoral, tengo nietos… una abuela que pretende jugar a los enamorados…

-Vamos no seas tan dura contigo misma, si no es porque repites una y otra vez tu edad, en realidad nadie pensaría que la tienes, pareces 10 años mas joven. Estas preciosa Eleonor, y no se que tiene que ver tu familia en todo esto, creo que tu hijo estará feliz si sabe que tu lo eres.

-Pero…

-No hay pero que valga y lo sabes, no busques mas pretextos, dale una oportunidad al misterioso caballero, lo tienes en un suplicio, con una sola vez sabrás que esperar, si no te agrada simplemente se lo dejas claro y ya. Debut y despedida como una mala obra que no tuvo aceptación.

-No se…

-Por que estas tan renuente, a que le temes…

-La ultima vez que me sentí así, termine muy lastimada, muy herida, con un hijo como consuelo al des amor y luego la traición… la perdida total de mi misma… jamás pude volver a amar…

-Eleonor…

-Tu lo sabes Lucrecia, si, Salí con otros hombres, intente darle otra oportunidad al amor pero… era demasiado el temor a salir lastimada, si, goce de mi juventud, de mi lugar en el teatro, de mi fortuna, luego volvió Terry y las cosas también cambiaron, aun mas cuando el logro lo que yo siempre desee, una familia…

-Ahora la tienes, la señora Candice es maravillosa y tus nietos, bueno son unos jóvenes adorables… Eres una preciosa mujer.

-Una preciosa abuela querrás decir…

-Si lo eres, pero ¿te sientes así? ¿Envejecida? Eso déjamelo a mi que ya tengo un pie en la tumba.

-No digas eso…

-Es la verdad, tú te has ganado tu libertad, disfrútala como mejor te parezca, tampoco esperamos que de pronto llegue un Señor a tomar posesión de la casa, no, la única señora de este lugar siempre serás tu. No querrás mirar al pasado a mi edad Eleonor y arrepentirte de haber intentado, el amor siempre vale la pena. O vas a decirme que al menos en ese tiempo no fuiste feliz.

-Inmensamente feliz, y me quedo Terry… y con el muchas alegrías y bendiciones.

-Muy bien, entonces salgamos de compras

-¿Para que?

-Esta dama debe verse más bella que nunca en su próxima cita a ciegas, jejejeje que divertido.

Eleonor sonrió ante el optimismo de su querida amiga, ¿por que no? Por que no darse la oportunidad, Lucrecia su fiel compañera tenia razón estaba ahogándose en un vaso de agua, iría, conocería al caballero y… lo evaluaría… ¿Qué podría salir mal? Era una simple cita, como cuando se juntaba un nuevo reparto para una puesta en escena era primordial conocerse y charlar, un nuevo director, un nuevo productor, un nuevo compañero de tablas, una nueva ilusión…

Ese, ese era el problema, que ella estaba ilusionada, casi podría decir que enamorada de un desconocido que le escribía bellas cartas, eróticas, sublimes, la hacían volver a vibrar de emoción después de tantos años de soledad, ella volvía a sentir…

Y ese era precisamente el problema.

Quizás su corazón agitado le avisaba que algo iba a ocurrir, esa sensación de vértigo, de vuelcos en el estomago, de angustia mezclada con peligro y felicidad, no estaba segura de que le deparaba su próxima cita fijada dentro de 3 semanas, pero algo era cierto, no quería arrepentirse de haber por lo menos intentado y calmar esa duda, ese constante golpeteo en su corazón que le decía, ve… ve…

Mientras decidía que vestido comprar, esperaba en su interior que el sujeto le fuera desagradable para romper inmediatamente la falsa ilusión que se había formado, era verdad, estaba emocionada y muy ilusionada por conocerlo, se debatía en esperar a un vejestorio rabo verde solterón con quien sabe que malas mañas o un caballero educado que realmente la admiraba como decían sus cartas.

¡Qué dolor de cabeza! Volver y volver a hacerse una imagen masculina en su mente con la que pudiera lidiar ya sea para bien o para mal… le ilusión seguía instalada ahí en medio de su pecho y esperaba en lo mas profundo de su corazón que fuera todo lo que las cartas decían, para que engañarse a si misma, ella esperaba mas… esperaba esa prometida ilusión.

Pero los años y el dolor no pasan en balde, seria cautelosa, no iba a caer con un Don Juan cualquiera -Volvía a repetirse recobrando la cordura de mujer adulta- Era cierto que había sido paciente el caballero misterioso, educado y sumamente galante pero ya tenia experiencia con hombres así, el primero casi le destroza la vida… casi…

Esta vez no tenia 17 años, esta vez ella decidiría hasta donde.

* * *

Llegue al lugar acordado a la hora exacta, ese restaurante exclusivo propiedad de un viejo amigo mío, había gente enfrascada en sus propios asuntos, fui conducida de inmediato a mi privado que lucia abierto, mala señal mi acompañante no había llegado.

Aquel lugar era un tributo del dueño a mi carrera, una especie de altar, había fotografías, afiches, autógrafos y tickets originales de las obras en los cuales fui protagonista. Pero ni todas esas cosas que traían tantos recuerdos a mi mente me hacían olvidar el desencanto de la primera impresión, el tan anunciado caballero no había llegado.

Aun recuerdo como fue aquel primer encuentro y como inicio aquello, como iba a imaginar que aquel caballero fuera… el. Llego con inocencia pretendiendo hablar conmigo un instante, le dije de inmediato que seria solo un momento pues esperaba compañía.

El tiempo transcurrió muy rápido que casi no me di cuenta, el caballero "A" nunca llego, pero mi nuevo acompañante era una deliciosa compañía, estaba solo y me hizo la velada placentera, no ofrecí disculpas por la ausencia de mi cita. Para mi era claro que había caído en un engaño me prometí internamente que nunca mas.

El fino y elegante caballero disolvió con su exquisita plática el sabor a hiel del plantón. Era mejor que pensara que había dicho lo de mí supuesta cita como una excusa a que supiera que realmente "alguien" se había atrevido a reírse de mí.

-Es hora del postre y… su acompañante… -Lo mire, solo sonreí.

-Parecía destinado que hoy, usted fuera mi compañero. Ha sido un placer departir con usted.

-Me honra con su afecto señora.

-Discúlpeme pero debo retirarme ahora.

-No, espere…

-Las jornadas nocturnas ya quedaron en el pasado para mi, Señor Cornwell.

-Por favor, el cuarteto interpreta excelsamente. Podría permitirme esta pieza.

No se por que razón pero no pude negarme, había algo en su risa que me atraía, en sus ojos un magnetismo que me hipnotizaba, esos ademanes tan elegantes, la boca torciéndose un poco en un gesto tan seductor que creí, estaba coqueteándome, sonreí de nuevo ¡que tontería! Era, sin embargo delicioso sentirse idolatrada por un caballero tan formal y educado además de su belleza física en toda su madurez.

Bailamos ahí en el privado lentamente, el toco mi espalda con el filo de su dorso, a la antigua, junto nuestras mejillas en un gesto seductor que aun siendo invasivo, logro conmoverme por dentro, era este hombre tan propio un fino caballero de los que casi no hay, giramos lentamente bordeando la mesa, mientras la flama en la vela perfumada se agitaba con las corrientes de aire de nuestros cuerpos.

Me sentí seducida, conquistada, deseada, me sentí nuevamente mujer como hacia mucho no me sentía. Y entonces me gano la nostalgia, la ilusión con la cual llegue cobro factura, había sido vilmente plantada por un desconocido en el cual puse sueños y esperanzas y ahora un joven caballero aproximadamente de la edad de mi hijo jugaba conmigo al seductor.

Bien hecho Eleonor, ya me imagino el fin de semana en el club de caballeros, se reirá de mi al contarle a sus finos amigos que sedujo a una veterana actriz… Entonces no lo soporte mas y detuve el baile abruptamente.

-Lo siento, es tiempo de que me vaya, le agradezco sus atenciones, buena noches…

Salí casi huyendo de sus brazos sin volver a mirarle, mis lagrimas estaban a punto de correr pero como buena actriz fingiría que no.

-Cala

Me detuve antes de abrir la mampara de madera.

-Como dijo… -el solo me miraba- No me parece gracioso… Si esto es una broma le pido que desista. Dígale a quien quiera que represente que…

-Preso en tu amor.

Me quede mirándolo fijamente, no podía ser verdad, seducida como una tonta jovencita por un canalla…

-No estaba seguro de que al verme me aceptarías…

-Eres tú…

-Si, soy yo. Archivald Cornwell. Quien se deleita en leer tus cartas y en hacerte feliz enviándote Calas.

-No es posible…

-Por que no, acaso no pasamos divinamente la velada, ven siéntate.

Mas era mi aturdimiento que otra cosa y me deje guiar por el hasta volver a sentarme para recuperarme de la impresión, seguí ahí mientras el me daba pruebas de su misteriosa identidad, me conto que, siendo muy joven el su hermano y su primo fueron a verme al teatro, me conto la misma historia que contaba la carta. Yo no lo recordaba, el tendría unos 13 o 14 años y yo estaba en la cúspide de mi carrera actoral, como la máxima diva.

¿Como iba a recordar a un mozuelo? Mozuelo que se convirtió en un hombre encantador. Un hombre que pretendía algo más que una amistad y yo… ante sus galanteos me deje llevar…

Y así comenzó nuestra historia, saliendo, hablando, paseando, compartiendo de exquisitas veladas nocturnas, hasta que un día tuve el valor para invitarlo a mi casa, ya se había metido en mi corazón, el anhelaba el contacto físico pero yo sentía pena, me daba vergüenza que definiera mis venas en las manos, las líneas apenas perceptibles en mis labios y las patas de gallo marcando mi sien cuando sonreía.

El estaba en la flor de la vida a sus 40 años y yo… yo ya era abuela y aun así parecía tan atraído por mi, que me sonrojaba como una chiquilla.

Aquella noche en mi casa lo inevitable sucedió, hubo bastante renuencia de mi parte, pero… ¿Por que no?

Estaba tan envuelta en la excitación como nunca en mi vida, el morbo de que un hombre joven me tocara de aquella forma, que develara mi cuerpo bien conservado después de años de no mostrarlo a nadie… embriagada en mi brumosa borrachera mental, le deje hacer lo que tanto anhelaba. El fue gentil, tenia temor de lastimarme con sus ímpetus, de que en aquel momento la burbuja rosa explotara y el me hiciera daño… con sus deseos masculinos pero no sucedió, sencillamente adoro mi cuerpo…

Con todo y mis defectos cubiertos por las sedas, con todos mis años, pero con un corazón que pedía a gritos amor… me amo.

Beso cada centímetro de cuerpo hasta hacerme perder la cabeza, toco, acaricio, jugo, bebió, me amo con torturante paciencia mientras yo me rendía bajo su cuerpo.

De pronto con renovada juventud, ¡explote! Y recordé como era que sabia amar Eleonor… la mujer… y le ame, lo hice arder, me colgué de su cuello y le monte sobre la cama mientras el me tomaba de las nalgas, el contacto fue tan electrizante, intimo, delirante, fui yo quien marque la pauta a seguir, el me lo permitió pero primero trabajo tan bien mi cuerpo y mi alma desde hacia mas de dos años atrás que… Me le entregue por completo.

Con el paso del tiempo el venia a amarme, me hacia inmensamente feliz, estaba radiante decía mi nuera que me miraba con una sonrisa sospechosa, tenia nuevas energías y parecía ave cantarina, Terry me preguntaba constantemente por que estaba tan feliz, yo solo sonreía.

Nuestro idilio duro meses, seguíamos escribiéndonos, las Calas seguían llegando con la misma firma "Preso de tu amor", a nadie le extrañaba puesto que era costumbre la entrega y simplemente pensaban que era yo misma quien hacia los pedidos, guardaba el secreto de mi renovada juventud con celo.

Lucrecia tenía razón, no hacia daño a nadie, y al contrario era muy feliz. Me atreví a tomar vacaciones a su lado que para nosotros fue una luna de miel, lejos de los conocidos, de nuestros compromisos, de nuestras vidas, éramos solo el y yo, amándonos…

Archivald adoraba mi cuerpo que parecía haber despertado de un largo invierno, la piel suave y elástica, los ojos brillantes, los muslos fuertes y firmes, el cabello sedoso, unos labios habidos de entregar besos y mi intimidad húmeda y reanimada como si fuera nuestro ardoroso sexo algo recién descubierto, aprisionaba su miembro con tal ímpetu que lo enloquecía. Parecía recién estrenada y eso lo volvía loco, justa, apretada, húmeda y con técnicas amatorias que una joven ni siquiera pensaría en comentar.

Los meses pasaron volando y el otoño se acercaba, la temperatura era mas fría y las nuevas temporadas de Brodway iban a comenzar, pronto seria los cocteles de los estrenos y asistiría como siempre a apoyar los proyectos de mi hijo, la vida parecía regalarme un pedacito de cielo y era feliz.

No me arrepentiría jamás de aquello, éramos simplemente un hombre y una mujer, enamorados a pesar de nuestra diferencia de edad.

Oí decir que las mujeres solas y famosas eran "Cougars" teniendo amantes mas jóvenes a los cuales compraban, veía como se mofaban de algunas de ellas diciendo que eran patéticas si creían que un hombre joven podría preferirlas por encima de la belleza y juventud de una mujer de su edad, yo nunca juzgue, creía que cada quien vive su vida como mejor le conviene, seguramente cuando se sepa lo mío con Archivald me llamaran de la misma forma y no me importa, solo se que, no compre su amor, que fue el quien se acerco a mi, que tiene sus propios negocios y fortuna, que no me pide absolutamente nada mas que amor y cuando venia a verme a la ciudad, a eso nos dedicábamos a recuperar la ausencia amándonos como dos locos, como dos felinos desesperados que vagaron por largo tiempo buscando a su compañero ideal…

Si eso me convierte en una Cougar, estoy lista para rugir a quien lo quiera impedir. Renovada, valiente y enamorada del amor, de Archivald, de sus caricias sin ataduras, sin complicaciones, solo el y yo. Esta ves, no renunciare.

**Continua.**

**Referencias:**

**Cougar: **

**Forma coloquial de llamarle a una mujer mayor que gusta o tiene de pareja a un hombre mucho mas joven que ella.**

***Alcatraz, Cala.**

**Hay quienes dicen que esta flor dice sutilmente "preso en tu amor"**

**Flor que representa aristocracia, elegancia y distinción.**

**** Sound Track: **

**No renunciare, Roció Jurado.**

**ORGULLOSAMENTE TERRYTANA!**


	2. COUGAR parte 2

**COUGAR**

**Tríptico Perturbador**

**SEÑORA**

**Segunda parte**

* * *

Fue un impacto, saber que el tenia familia… estaba tan inmersa y ciega de felicidad que, ni siquiera lo note.

Su trabajo lo mantenía constantemente viajando pero volvía se mantenía en contacto siempre; teníamos mas de un año así. Dos años de Calas, un año de cartas, algunos meses de cortejo y otros mas de apasionado romance secreto que al parecer nos complacía enormemente a ambos, éramos solo el y yo, solo el y yo.

Hasta aquella tarde en el almacén, saliendo de la tienda de sombreros las risas de unas jóvenes llamaron mi atención, el corazón me palpito cuando me acerque al origen de aquella cantarina algarabía, la gente que ese día estaba de compras iba y venia sin parar. Dos chicas jalaban a un hombre en diferentes direcciones luchando por que el infortunado se cargara a sus caprichos.

Seguí caminando, Lucrecia se acerco a mi y al volver la vista de nuevo hacia esa tienda a donde llevaron al infortunado, el se viro en actitud de derrota y con una amplia sonrisa entro con ellas al lujoso almacén.

Quede petrificada era Archivald, mi Archivald, flanqueado por dos hermosas jovencitas que descaradamente se colgaban de sus brazos cosa que parecía complacerle mucho.

Apenas entro a mi casa aquella noche y me le fui encima como una leona, herida, colérica, endemoniadamente celosa, le grite, le insulte, hice rabieta, lo corrí y ante mi cólera el solo me miraba sin decir nada. Cuando hube sacado todo mi vorágine de sentimientos y me calme un poco para respirar el hablo serenamente.

-Son mis hijas Eleonor. Betsy de 16 y Estefanía de 18.

-Que… tus… hijas…

-Si.

-Entonces tú, eres… viudo.

-Casado.

El mundo se me derrumbo en ese momento casi desfallecí pero el me tomo en sus brazos. Me llevo al sofá y me recostó sumamente preocupado.

-Dijiste que eras libre…

-Ahora lo soy, desde que estoy contigo.

-¿Que significa eso? Estas burlándote de mí…

-Que antes… no lo Era. Antes de contactar contigo no lo era.

-Por que no me lo dijiste.

-Por que tú no me aceptarías.

-¿Esto es un juego para ti?

-No lo es. Sabia que tendía que llegar este día, te pido que me escuches y después hare lo que tu decidas.

Muy a mi pesar, le escuche, mi corazón clamaba porque le diera la oportunidad de explicarse y mi mente exigía respuestas. Me conto que se había casado con la única novia de toda su vida, sentía que era su deber ya que ella siempre estuvo ahí esperando por el, siendo muy joven estuvo enamorado de otra chica pero ella nunca le correspondió.

Así que acepto a su ahora esposa y ese inquebrantable amor que le profesaba, así fue pasando el tiempo y se casaron, tuvieron dos hijas pero el seguía preso. Luego volvimos a toparnos en una función de teatro, yo no lo recuerdo pero el a mi si, recordó entonces ese fervor que había guardado por mi siendo muy joven, deslumbrado de mi lunar, de mi belleza, de la actriz inalcanzable. Se preguntaba como seria mi vida y alimento una ilusión con la estrella, una ilusión que fue creciendo en el tiempo, como un sueño lubrico.

Hasta que se decidió e intento entablar contacto conmigo, luego nuestras cartas contando verdades a medias, encubriendo en letras las soledades, compartiendo nuestras aficiones a la buena vida y a las bellas artes.

Quedamos atrapados, éramos tan parecidos, almas gemelas, nuestros gustos eran tan afines y cuando todo había comenzado como una aventura termino en verdadero romance, el se alentó mas y mas al saber que las Calas eran aceptadas y no rechazadas eso le dio el valor para seguir. Y de pronto le di la oportunidad y llegamos hasta este punto, compartiendo solo lo nuestro, lejos de nuestros propios mundos, eso lo entendía yo también, nunca le hable de mi familia, ni de mi famoso hijo, de nadie, solo éramos el y yo.

El juro estar enamorado de mi y yo podía sentir la sinceridad de sus palabras, todo ese tiempo de idilio era romance puro, ardoroso sexo, como nunca en la vida lo había tenido, casi había olvidado a mi primer amor, mi cuerpo frio había olvidado las caricias masculinas, el me había hecho sentir amada y deseada de nuevo, tratándome como a una mujer, no como actriz, no como la marquesina que era mi vida publica, sino simplemente como una mujer, solo Richard me había hecho caminar entre nubes y a cambio le di un hijo.

Archivald provoca en mi… una fuerza y un deseo no antes sentido, me hizo sentir hermosa siendo que le llevo 18 años, alaba mi cuerpo y mi mente, me hace sentir especial, adora mi figura como si fuera una diosa, jamás me sentí tan bella… tan deseada… no por ser una chiquilla bonita con ilusiones rosas si no por ser, simplemente yo, una mujer, no una niña, una mujer que ansiaba sentirse así, amada, exactamente como el me hace sentir.

En el pasado todo se volvió pesadilla y terror, me desilusione del amor por completo y viviendo entre amor y odio no pude nunca mas volver a rehacer mi vida de mujer, fui la gran actriz, fui madre, suegra, abuela y nada más, la pequeña y enamorada Eleonor se quedo enterrada en sus tiernos 18 años dio a luz a un hijo y de ahí en adelante no mas…

Era la fantasía, representaba el sueño dorado de muchos hombre, caballeros y patanes de todo tipo, con algunos que resultaron ser dignos me arriesgue… pero, nunca volví a entregar el alma porque simplemente no tenia, recupere la mitad de ella al recuperar a mi hijo, pero la otra parte la de mujer, esa, me convencí que Richard la había aniquilado para siempre, entonces, disfrute del sexo vacio en algunas ocasiones y aunque fue bueno, y no me faltaron propuestas matrimoniales, nada llenaba aquel enorme vacio… para que condenar a otra alma a la soledad.

Me quede reflexionando aquella tarde después de que el se retiro desalentado y profundamente triste, sabia que estaba en la ciudad con su familia y entonces me di cuenta que lo que nos unía era solo amor y soledad, deseos de pertenecer a alguien que compartiera nuestro sentir, y lo habíamos encontrado…

Antes no tuve el valor para luchar contra una monarquía retrograda al que yo le era insignificante, donde le parecía bien arrebatar a un hijo de su madre pero no aceptaban el amor verdadero… el que hubiera dado muchos frutos y una familia feliz y solida, cuanto resentimiento y dolor guarde por tanto tiempo, sin duda Terry hubiera resultado dañado de ambas maneras por tener a unos padres cobardes, al final el destino le retribuyo su dolor y eso me hace feliz, pero ahora no tenía nada que perder, el amor legitimo de Archivald por mi no estaba dispuesta a prescindir de el, que me perdone su señora, es demasiado tarde para echar atrás. Quizás es mi momento para un poco de felicidad aquella con la que tanto soñé y se me negó, no voy a rechazarla ahora, disfrutare el tiempo que dure y con eso podre vivir.

Esa noche me dirigí al hotel donde Archivald esta hospedado con su familia, cene en el fino restaurante a lo lejos pude verlo en otra mesa con otras parejas y al lado derecho su mujer, la que ostentaba su apellido y tenia todo el derecho de dormir cada noche en su lecho.

Extrañamente no sentí celos, era tal y como el lo había descrito, parecían una buena y solida pareja pero en sus ojos, en los de ambos no había chispa de romance, ni de entrega, los ojos de cafés que me miraban con devoción cuando me hacia el amor, ahora lucían apagados y lejanos, seguía la conversación con esa galanura que lo caracterizaba, atendía a su esposa, le prodigaba atención pero entre ellos no había la entrega que yo veía en Candy y mi hijo, parecen llamas ardiendo cuando están juntos. No pueden mantener las manos quietas todo el tiempo están tocándose, besándose, entre ellos parece que una hoguera se reaviva cada vez que se miran.

Me parece que cuando se quedan solos destruyen la habitación con su amor… y así es como debe ser, así es el amor, así fue concebido Terry… y así es como Archivald me ama.

Su esposa es bellísima, correcta, fina, elegante y educada. Una perfecta dama, callada, retraída y con lastima puedo decir que… mal amada… pero esa no es mi culpa las cosas entre ellos ya eran de aquella manera antes de que yo apareciera. No necesitaba mayor prueba.

Mientras esperaba mi transporte Archivald me dio alcance en el pórtico simulando saludar a la actriz con ese beso galante en mi mano enguantada, hacia frio poca gente estaba en la transitada avenida.

-Cala ¿que haces aquí?

-He venido a decirte que… -El me miro con desesperación- Lo nuestro, es eso nuestro y nada más. Somos lo que somos y no lo podemos cambiar. Ni tampoco podemos cambiar lo que sentimos.

-Su transporte madame -El mozo interrumpió el aura vehemente que nos había envuelto a pesar del frio otoño.

-Cala… mi amor…

-¡Archivald!

Esa voz llamándolo me tomo por sorpresa pero no me inmute, le obsequie a mi amante una sonrisa de marquesina hice una gentil reverencia y cual diva me monte en la parte trasera del vehículo y partí sin mirar atrás, fría y lejana, imperturbable, toda una dama, la gran diva del teatro Eleonor Baker no miro a su iluso admirador embobado ante su magnificencia, así era mejor. Su amor ameritaba la actuación.

El destino estaba sellado ya.

* * *

La siguiente semana que volvimos a vernos nuestro encuentro fue maratónico nos amamos con ardor desbocado, mordiendo, arañando, poseyendo, nos amábamos y reíamos juntos nada podía ir mejor, para sellar nuestra unión sin leyes ni papel el me obsequio una sorpresa, me llevo con los ojos vendados a un estudio, conocí en aquel taller al maestro Diego Rivera, ya había escuchado hablar de el y de la inigualable Frida Kahlo.

En compensación de un papel legal firmado el pidió a Rivera que hiciera un retrato, me conmoví tanto y entonces posee para el maestro del muralismo Mexicano, yo sabia que era una petición muy especial y seguramente muy costosa. El pintor nunca me dejo mirar los avances, me pidió esperar a terminarlo.

Al fin una tarde al comenzar la primavera Archivald llego dándome un tremendo y mordelón beso, venia feliz y yo le esperaba con ansia loca, tapo mis ojos y unos empleados introdujeron un paquete, lo montaron rápidamente y al descubrir mi vista nublada, ahí estaba el cuadro…

Era una belleza, me quede admirada del trabajo y dedicación, realmente era yo en aquel vestido de "novia" que el me regalo y me pidió usar para esa ocasión, detrás de mi… Las calas…

No pude evitar llorar de emoción lo abrace, me tomo en sus brazos y aquel fin de semana nos dispusimos a disfrutar nuestra luna de miel oficial.

Que mejor forma de gritarle al mundo, a mi mundo intimo que yo le pertenecía a el, gritarlo sin abrir la boca, allí en mi enorme sala estaba el cuadro, vestida de blanco, de novia, estaba ahí posando para el… dándole el si, donde aceptaba amarle, solo eso, amarle a pesar de todo y el a mi.

Fue mi orgullo pues el cuadro causo gran asombro a todo aquel que lo veia, mi nieto no dejaba de admirarlo y de bromear conmigo sobre el enamorado y longevo caballero aquel que me lo había obsequiado, yo solo sonreía y mis ojos brillaban decía mi pícaro y querido nieto, todo era una broma pero nadie logro que yo abriera la boca, no quería decir que fui yo quien mando a hacer el retrato, no quería contar una mentira para justificar su existencia porque era un hecho de que estaba mas feliz que nunca, igual contestaba alguna tontería sobre la identidad del caballero enamorado que los hacia reír pero mi hijo, mi hijo… el no se tragaba fácilmente el cuento de un enamorado idiotizado por la gran diva Eleonor Baker.

El me miraba con seriedad, como intentando leer en mis ojos el nombre de esa persona, llegue a pensar que el estaba considerando seriamente que había sido su padre, el gran Duque. Me causo gracia aquella idea, ya casi ni lo recordaba pero era mejor que pensara eso, Candy estaba encantada y me abrazaba diciendo que era hermosa y que me merecía ese tributo del maestro Rivera que seguía trabajando en Nueva York en un gran mural.

Era verdad que yo estaba feliz y radiante no podía ocultarlo, estaba probando las mieles del amor que por tanto tiempo se me fueron negadas, pasara lo que pasara como dijo Lucrecia, nunca, nunca me arrepentiría de haber vuelto a decir "SI" al amor.

* * *

**Un año atrás…**

-Otra vez, cuando vas a hacerme caso…

La desganada pelinegra se incorporo un poco y se sentó en la cama aun con el pijama siendo medio día.

-No se por que te llamaron cariño, me encuentro bien.

-No me engañas, yo se que no es así, chequemos esa presión.

El joven medico saco sus instrumentos y checo la presión un poco baja, luego el ritmo cardiaco con el esteroscopio.

-Debes cuidarte mas, deja de preocuparte, no ganas nada con ponerte en este estado…

-Es que… no puedo evitarlo…

-¿Quieres que hable con el?

-Oh por favor no, que pena… son asuntos de pareja cariño ya se resolverán… espero.

-Anie…

-¿Ya no soy tu tía, Derek?

-Pues solo porque ustedes insistían en que les llamáramos así cuando éramos niños pero tú sabes que solo es de palabra.

-Tú tampoco me quieres… -dijo con un puchero la pelinegra.

-No digas eso, yo, te… quiero… no sabes cuanto… y quisiera poder… "partirle la cara a ese mal nacido de tu marido que te es infiel" -el joven termino la frase para sus adentros.

-Vamos, dame un abrazo. Hace mucho que no lo haces.

Ella extendió los brazos y el joven se perdió por un momento en su calor y perfume, la adoraba, tan hermosa, tan grácil, tan frágil, como podía tratarla así ese bastardo de Archivald. Tenía una perfecta esposa, como era capaz de mirar a otra mujer.

-Derek, saluda a tu madre de mi parte y dile que me tiene abandonada.

-Ya sabes, ella siempre esta en movimiento, nunca esta quieta, ahora esta de voluntaria en el ala de pediatría del hospital y se supone que venia de visita y pasar juntos algún tiempo y ya vez.

-Lo se, ella siempre fue así. Y yo mortificándola con mis problemas… no le digas nada, por favor.

-Anie, yo puedo venir a verte.

-Eso hará muy feliz a Estefanía, se le ilumina el rostro cada vez que te ve, cariño.

-Tu crees… no creo que sea para tanto… soy como mi madre, un ratón de hospital…

-No digas eso, eres un caballero, eres sumamente guapo, tienes hermosos genes y una perfecta educación, tienes lo mejor de cada uno de tus padres…

-¿En verdad lo crees?

-Si, eres un joven muy carismático, seguramente las chicas del hospital deliran con su atractivo doctor, yo soy afortunada tengo tiempo extra con el guapo doctor del Saint James.

-No tanto así.

-Vamos no seas modesto, eres un hombre muy atractivo, cualquier chica estaría feliz de que le dieras atención.

-Y tu…

-¿Yo? Dices en caso de que fuera mas joven jajajaja chiquillo que cosas dices ya soy una…

-Dímelo, tu… aceptarías a alguien como yo…

-¿Por que lo dices en ese tono? Ya te lo dije cariño, eres un hombre, guapo, recto, un doctor prominente, atento, muy varonil, un caballero, muy atractivo. Tienes un rostro hermoso y eres delicado y gentil… con tus pacientes, a mi me tratas de maravilla, dan ganas de estar en cama solo para poder verte.

-¿En serio piensas todo eso de mi?

-Si, es verdad, ¿por que lo dudas tanto? ¿Hablas como si fueras un patito feo? Por que la inseguridad, eso déjalo para tu tía Anie, cariño, o será que… hay una dama especial.

No conteste, me gire porque ella se sentó en el filo de la cama para levantarse, le di esa privacidad mientras guardaba el estetoscopio en el maletín, levante la vista solo para encontrarme con la imagen de Anie poniéndose de pie y con suma pausa ponerse su batín, pero antes la imagen de su maravilloso cuerpo quedo grabado en mi mente.

Estaba completamente desnuda bajo la traslucida ropa de cama, los pechos pequeños y sus pezones rozados se erguían alterados sobre la tranparente tela, su breve cintura y las caderas ligeras, la línea partiendo su trasero, me provoco una dura palpitación bajo los pantalones y luego giro mientras metía los brazos en la bata y ahí estaba el triangulo del amor, tan mal usado… Con gusto le prodigaría el cuidado que necesita, el vello oscuro develando exactamente el punto exacto de su feminidad me hizo acelerar la respiración camino hacia la mesita mientras abrochaba la bata, maldito Archivald como era capaz de engañarla, acaso no tenia piedad de su estado delicado, todos sus males eran debido a el, yo lo sabia, pero Anie se negaba a hablar conmigo de ello.

-Entonces cariño, hay alguien especial en tu vida.

-Si, la hay…

**Continua.**

**Referencias:**

**Como un modo de ilustrar la pintura de la que hablo, que Archivald le manda a hacer a Eleonor, mostre una imagen bellisima. Me encanto cuando la vi mientras buscaba imagenes de Calas, con mi "imaginación" pude ver a Eleonor en esa mujer que el maestro Rivera pinto, y esta es su real procedencia para quien guste buscarla y admirarla.**

***Imagen: **

**Retrato Señora Natasha Gelman, Autor: Diego Rivera**

**** Sound Track:**

**Señora, Roció Jurado.**


	3. COUGAR parte 3

**COUGAR**

**Tríptico Perturbador**

**SACRIFICIO**

**Tercera Parte**

* * *

**Presente, Chicago.**

Iré a visitar a Anie, la tengo un poco olvidada en estos días que he estado en Chicago, ok, te llamo luego, te extraño Terry nos vemos pronto. Bye, Bye.

* * *

Me dirigí a casa de Anie, mi hijo ese día no tenia guardia y aunque me había anotado como voluntaria en el área de pediatría para no sentirme inútil en esas semanas en que venia a visitarlo mientras Terry trabajaba arduamente en su próxima obra dirigiendo, decidí venir a hacerle un poco de compañía a Derek, dentro de algunos meses cambiara su residencia a Nueva York y estará mas cerca de nosotros al fin, con Terry tan ocupado y yo sintiéndome un poco abandonada y extrañando a mi hijo, aquí estoy. Hoy que la pequeña Melanie fue dada de alta, al fin puedo pasar más tiempo con Anie pues el trabajo voluntario y el caso tan delicado de Melanie me absorbió por completo reviviendo mis viejos años como enfermera activa, sin querer había dejado a mi hermana un poco olvidada.

Según me contaba mi hijo por teléfono Anie no había estado muy bien en el ultimo año, tenia un estado depresivo recurrente, pobre de mi hermana ¿por que será? Tiene una hermosa familia, dos preciosas hijas y un esposo que es un caballero muy trabajador.

Mientras el portal me daba paso hacia la propiedad de los Cornwell, las niñas Estefanía y Betssy seguramente estarán aun en la escuela y eso me permitirá hablar con toda calma con Anie para ver exactamente que es lo que le sucede.

Baje del taxi pague el importe y naturalmente como si fuera mi casa rodee el jardín a esa hora Anie acostumbraba tomar el te en su enorme patio trasero, tenia una bella pérgola que era su rincón privado donde pasábamos horas charlando sin ser molestadas, la tupida uña de gato y las flores multicolores que la rodeaban eran la mampara perfecta para tener privacidad.

Camine hacia allí porque quería sorprenderla, rodee el muro de ladrillo, subí los 4 escalones y atravesé el túnel cubierto por el uña de gato que colgaba encantadoramente meciéndose con el viento fresco de la mañana el lugar invitaba a la tranquilidad sin duda alguna, era realmente encantador. Escuche murmullos y camine despacio sin hacer ruidos, de pronto un gemido llamo mi atención y me detuve.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco terrible, no podría ser Anie, hable con Archivald antes de venir aquí y el estaba en la oficina a punto de partir a Nueva York, seria Estefanía romanceando con algún joven, no podría ser puesto que se, esta enamorada de mi hijo, mi cabeza se resistió a esa idea, las hijas de Anie eran todas unas damitas muy propias.

De pronto una masculina voz se escucho conocida para mi, muy conocida por sobre cualquiera. No podía ser, acaso mi hijo… y Estefanía… sabia que visitaba muy seguido esta casa, Anie y yo pensamos que en algún momento mi hijo y su hija iniciarían una relación pero… No puede ser que Derek trate así a una chica decente aunque… siendo hijo de quien es, no debe sorprenderme sus dotes de Don Juan -sonreí un poco orgullosa recordando al padre de mi hijo- No era tiempo de bromear, tenia que ponerme seria era algo delicado aquello, si Archivald se enterara de esos atrevimientos por parte de mi hijo con su princesa adorada, conociéndolo no se que podría suced…

-¡Oh por…!

-Candy… ¡Espera!

Salí de ahí con el rostro lleno de lagrimas no podía creer lo que mis ojos habían visto. Esto seguramente era un sueño, no, una pesadilla.

-Candy, Candy, espera…

-Suéltame, como te atreves…

-Deja que te explique por favor…

-No hay nada que explicar -Me detuve llena de rabia como era posible que mi hermana estuviera besándose con… ¡mi hijo! Dios mío pero que era todo esto- Dime, ¿POR QUE? ¡POR QUE! Anie… tu… jamás imagine que tu…

-¡No me juzgues!

-Claro que si, es mi hijo al que… besabas… pero como, tu eres su tía, tu tienes una familia, tienes hijas, tu hija esta enamorada de Derek…

-En primer lugar no es mi sobrino, no nos une la sangre, en segundo tú que sabes de mi vida, no te atrevas a juzgarme solo porque tu vida es perfecta.

-Mi vida no es perfecta

-Si lo es, Terrence te adora, cada que te mira te devora con los ojos a pesar del tiempo el te sigue amando…

-Y ustedes, ustedes son…

-UNA GRAN MENTIRA, son muy desdichada, Archivald me es infiel, desde… siempre, de pensamiento… solo que ahora si lo consumo…

-De que estas hablando y eso que tiene que ver con…

-Archivald es amante de Eleonor Baker.

-Que estas diciendo…

-Esa es al verdad, no se desde cuando se ven, pero ellos son amantes. Lo supe la ultima vez que fuimos a Nueva York, ella apareció y el, hubieras visto su cara, antes tan distante como siempre y después de verla, su rostro se ilumino como si hubiera visto a la mismísima virgen Ma…

-No blasfemes Anie, pero como…

- Sin duda es ella a quien le hace el amor… puede ser casi su madre… a mi casi no me toca…

Me quede aun mas pasmada con cada cosa que Anie decía entre lagrimas, la rabia en su voz me helaba la sangre, había mucho resentimiento en ella y yo no podía comprender como se relacionaba todo aquello hasta que con mucha malicia una daga se enterró en mi corazón lastimándolo.

-Estas diciendo que por eso, estas con Derek; ¿estas desquitándote de Archivald con mi hijo…? -Aquellos sonaba atroz, si Archivald se enterara de Anie y Derek… conociendo lo explosivo que podía llegar a ser no quería imaginarme que podría pasar. O seria que a Archie realmente no le importaba nada, absolutamente nada Anie… pero sus hijas, el buen nombre de su familia, el escándalo…. Mi hijo…

-No, no, simplemente se dio…

-No me digas eso.

-El me quiere Candy.

-Cállate, el es muy joven aun.

-Es un hombre. No necesita de ustedes, es autosuficiente, tu lo tuviste a los 18 años Candice, Terrence tenia 20, Derek tiene 20 y…

- Nosotros estábamos enamorados y casados… Anie, no me digas que… tu y mi hijo… no… Anie… estas haciendo esto por una venganza, mi hijo va a salir lastimado, tu quieres, toda la vida has querido a Archie.

-¡Y de que me ha servido¡ ¡DE QUEE…!

-Anie, no te das cuenta… Nos has destruido…

-¿Y lo que yo siento? Eso a quien le importa, Derek es el único que se a preocupado por mi, me hace sentir querida, me respeta, me…

-No quiero saber más…

-Candy, perdóname…

-No se si pueda… Que no lo vez, Estefanía, ¡tu hija esta enamorada de Derek! Jamás podremos volver a reunirnos, el ya no podrá pisar esta casa después de hoy, que dirás entonces cuando el ya no pueda venir, que excusa dirás cuando tengas que negarte a invitarnos… Anie…

-Entre el y yo no hubo intimidad…

-Lo dudo mucho…

-¿Como puedes estar tan segura?

-Es igual a su padre.

-No se lo digas a Terrence. Candy por favor… ¡Candy entiéndeme! Yo… yo…

* * *

-¿Que paso con… mi mamá?

-Se fue, no pareció entender…

-No te preocupes Anie, yo hablare con ella, no te preocupes, tendrán que entender.

-¿Que…?

-Que te quiero…

El pecho de Anie se contrajo. –¿Que quieres decir…? Derek cariño yo… yo no…

-shhh tranquilízate, déjalo en mis manos, no permitiré que nadie te lastime.

Derek volvió a abrazar a Anie, entonces ella por primera vez tembló de miedo, se había entregado a la idolatría que le prodigaba el joven medico, era un seductor le recordaba tanto a Terrence en su juventud, la forma tan posesiva en como trataba a Candy, se dejo embrujar por aquella embriagadora sensación que nunca había experimentado, Archivald era tan tibio siempre, a excepción de raras ocasiones donde la hizo delirar de placer pero el estaba ebrio, no estaba en sus cinco sentidos parecía que no era el… o quizás el imaginaba estar con otra… con Candy seguramente y ahora con Eleonor… Una mujer mucho mayor que podría ser su madre… que asco le causo entonces pensarlo siquiera, pero ahora ella, ¿no estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo?

Ella deseaba las sensaciones que el joven y apasionado medico le hacia sentir pero nada mas, era como ir de compras y probarse vestidos y zapatos diferentes sin fin, pero eso no significaba que iba a quedarse con ellos. Mucho menos con Derek.

No se había detenido a pensar que si se llegara a descubrir, destruiría la ilusión de su hija mayor, destruiría su buen nombre porque ella era una mujer casada que aparentemente ante la sociedad en la cual se movía era una esposa perfecta con un marido perfecto, en un matrimonio perfecto. Para colmo de males Derek no lo entendió como un desahogo o un simple affair para ambos, sino que realmente el creía que podrían seguir juntos.

Candy tenia razón, viéndolo seriamente su lado perverso salió a flote y se dejo llevar… ¡y que demonios! quizás tenia el derecho de sentir aquello, era una mujer hermosa y había entregado su vida a su familia, merecía un poco de eso que Derek le daba… pero el, el no era el indicado para vivir una aventura, era demasiado cercano, el hijo de su hermana y además demasiado joven…

Ella sabia como lo tenia, idiotizado, ese orgullo de ser ella el objeto de su deseo la excitaba terriblemente, sus manos le quemaban la piel, sus besos la embriagaban y se dejo llevar cual quinceañera… sin medir ninguna consecuencia, creyó que era un juego, que en cualquier momento iba a terminar, ella no se había enamorado solo deseaba sentirse así, deseada, pero ahora que Candy los había descubierto se daba cuenta en el hoyo en que estaba metida y las terribles consecuencias que aquello acarrearía.

Podría ser muy difícil probar que Archivald le era infiel, sin embargo conociéndolo sabia que el muy bien podría acusarla de adulterio sin la menor contemplación, que estúpida fue, le estaba dando la excusa perfecta para ganar su libertad y pudiera correr a los brazos de esa mujerzuela… como siempre la que tendría todo que perder, como bien lo dijo Candy, era ella misma. Sin contar el terrible daño que dejaría a su alrededor, todo por una aventura mal planeada… deliciosa y exquisitamente perturbadora y morbosa, pero, mal planeada.

Si, ella quería a Derek pero no de forma romántica, era inmenso cariño el que sentía por el, pero también era adicta a sus ardorosas caricias desenfrenadas de juventud, en un momento el explotaba fogosamente y entonces ella fantaseaba…

¿Así era como Terry le hacia el amor a Candy? Candy con Terry, Ella con Terry, Ella con Archivald… ese era su sueño, que el la amara de esa manera… y en esas fantasías se perdía… conociendo en brazos de Derek aquel placer que se le negó.

Otra vez sometió a todos a sus caprichos, y todavía se atrevió a condicionar a Candy… ¿como podrá verla a los ojos de nuevo? a Terrence, cuando se entere que su hijo estuvo en mi cama…

Y ahora Derek tenía la fantasía de, protegerme. Quizás el esta pensado que yo abandonare a Archivald pero eso nunca va a suceder, nunca.

* * *

-Madre yo nunca me he metido en sus vidas.

-Derek entiende, lo que hiciste no es correc…

-No, ustedes son los que tienen que entender, yo la quiero.

-Pero es…

-No es mi tía.

-Es mayor que tú, es mi hermana y esta casada, siempre amara a Archie.

-Pero el la trata muy mal, no la aprecia, ella es tan buena… ella no se merece un trato como ese.

-¿Esa es la razón hijo? Por eso estas a su lado, estas viviendo una ilusión, una fantasía, te crees el príncipe que rescatara a la princesa de su calabozo y del dragón malvado. Hijo, eso no es amor, ellos podrán tener diferencias pero tienen que arreglarlas entre ellos tu no tienes por que…

-Madre, sabes que te amo y a mi padre también, pero no la dejare, no cuando Archivald la trata de esa forma, El si puede andar con mujerzuelas y…

-Y tu estas rebajando a Anie a ese nivel también, o que, ¿no lo habías pensado? Ella será ante todos una adultera si la gente se entera… hijo será un infierno para ella y para todos.

-Madre, digas lo que digas, no la dejare si ella me necesita a su lado. Es mi última palabra.

-Eso solo habla de tu inexperiencia hijo, yo te apoyaría si se tratara de una mujer que este enamorada de ti locamente y fuera…

-¿Joven?

-Soltera. Tu padre…

-Madre, no la voy a dejar, hablare de hombre a hombre con el pero nada me hará cambiar de opinión.

-Estas encaprichado Derek. Entiéndelo, harás un daño irreversible si te dejas arrastrar por esta falsa ilusión. Cuando uno realmente ama a otra persona, lo que mas desea es su felicidad, que es la propia.

-No todos podemos tener una historia de amor como la de ustedes, madre.

-Deberían, quizás así se darían la oportunidad de ser felices de verdad, y no crear castillos de arena que se disuelven con la primera marea. Se lucha por lo que se quiere, y cuesta, ¿tú estas dispuesto a darle la espalda a todo incluso a nuestra familia?

-Si

-¿Y ella? -Derek la miro contrariado- ¿Ella ya te reafirmo que esta dispuesta a lo mismo que tu? Ya te dijo que mandara al demonio a sus hijas y un buen futuro para ellas, al convertirse en divorciada las estará condenando, ¿ya te dijo que se divorciara de Archivald? o solo se volcó en llorar, como siempre lo hace -Derek se quedo reflexivo, recordando que fue exactamente eso lo que ella hizo, tal como lo dijo su madre, Anie nunca prometió nada de nada- Piénsalo hijo.

Derek se quedo solo en su habitación reflexionando, su madre nunca le había hablado de aquella manera, y… ¿si tenia razón?

* * *

**Nueva York**

-¡Madre! ¡Madre!

-Terry hijo…

-Lucrecia ¿y mi madre?

-En un momento baja, pero tiene vistas, si es importante quizás debas venir…

-Esta aquí.

Terrence se dirige a la sala, furico abre las puertas de par en par.

-¡TU!

-Terrence.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Yo…

-¡Acaso estas intentando vengarte!

-¿De que hablas?

-Terry, hijo, que son esos gritos…

-Eleonor, no me digas que el es… el del retrato.

-Si, si lo es, ya sábelo de una vez.

-Pero… ¿sabes que esta casado?

-Si

-Madre pero… ¿Por qué?

-Terrence déjame explicarte…

-Tu no expliques nada o te romperé la cara.

Eleonor se interpuso entre los dos.

-Yo lo amo y el a mi, a pesar de todo. Así que respeta mi vida y mi decisión. Nunca te he pedido nada, te lo pido ahora, respeta mi decisión.

-Terrence, amo a Eleonor, yo…

Terry sale hecho una furia del estudio.

-Déjame hablar con el, Eleonor.

-No, será mejor que no, yo hablare con el.

* * *

-Hijo, Terry, necesitamos hablar.

-Muy bien que bueno que viniste aquí, porque no quiero que ese mal nacido escuche lo que te voy a decir.

-Terrence…

-Madre, yo te adoro y respeto tu vida, así como tu has hecho con la mía, me apoyaste y has sido una maravillosa madre y abuela…

-Ahí vas… ese es el motivo, que soy una anciana, el me ha hecho sentir viva…

-Lo se, y me duele tener que decirte esto…

-Se que es casado, se que tiene dos hijas, pero también se que el y su esposa no se llevan bien… Terrence, yo lo amo y no le exijo nada ni el a mi, solo vivimos nuestro amor y…

-Madre… es difícil para mi esto… no se si sepas que, Archivald es el esposo de Anie, Anie la hermana de Candy...

-Eso no cambia en nada las cosas, yo no pretendo ser su espo…

-Derek esta encaprichado con Anie.

-¿Qué?

-La estuvo atendiendo, estuvo delicada por saber que Archivald le es infiel, Derek ahora odia a Archivald por hacer sufrir a Anie y se ilusiono con ella, tienen un romance…

-No puedo creerlo… -Dijo Eleonor contrariada.

-Ya hable con el, y nos distanciamos, el asegura que no la dejara, le dijo a Candy que mientras Anie lo necesite el no se alejara… Madre, Anie Cornwell toda la vida a estado enamorada de Archie, ella aun lo ama.

-Pero el no…

-Ese es problema de ellos, el caso es que mi hijo esta involucrado en todo esto, quisiera saber que diría Archivald si se entera que mi hijo anda romanceando a su mujer, una mujer casada.

-No entiendo a que quieres llegar.

-Quien me dice que esto no es una venganza.

-¿Venganza contra quien?

-Contra mí.

-¿Y tu por que? Terrence esto no tiene nada que ver contigo

-Madre, Archivald estuvo enamorado de Candy en la época del colegio, siempre tuve la impresión de que el nunca la olvido, Anie siempre estuvo a su lado pero, yo se que el quería a Candy, nos peleamos innumerables veces el y yo, y aunque nunca lo dijo yo sabia que era por ella. Que el luchaba por el derecho a Candy. Ahora vengo a enterarme que tiene una relación contigo…

Madre… el podrá amarte, tu te lo mereces, te mereces ser amada, han vivido así no se cuanto tiempo a escondidas pero si el se entera que mi hijo esta haciéndole el amor a su esposa…

-Terry no digas eso…

-¿Qué crees que hará? Llevas tiempo de conocerlo, piénsalo, ¿Qué haría? Ahora no se trata de ti, ni de mí, ni siquiera de Anie y Archie, se trata de Derek, un escándalo como ese arruinaría su reputación medica, arruinaría su buen nombre. Y que pasara cuando se entere que eres tú esa mujer por la que Archivald dejo a Anie…

-Nos amamos… -dijo ella llorando presagiando que el final se acercaba.

-Madre, no lo dudo, no ha habido escándalos y tu te vez feliz… me importa un bledo el. Pero es pariente de Candy… y nuestro hijo también… no se trata de ninguno de nosotros ahora sino de Derek. Nosotros bien o mal elegimos, vivimos nuestra vida, pero el apenas esta forjándosela… esta encaprichado e ilusionado en su pose de Caballero salvador de damiselas en desgracia. Lo único que lo hará alejarse es…

-Que Archivald vuelva a los brazos de ella.

-Si. Confiaremos en el buen juicio de Derek, esperemos que se retire, sin cometer otra locura.

* * *

Fue lindo mientras duro, ya no podría seguir así, mi hijo me entendía al menos así lo sentí, feliz por mi y triste por tener que ser el quien rompa mi ilusión muy a su pesar, porque esta en juego la propio felicidad de mi nieto.

No podría soportar su rechazo, no de el, que me tiene en un altar y esta sumamente orgulloso de mi. Derek…

Amo a Archivald y al alejarlo de mi se que lo estoy condenando a esa vida vacía que llevamos los dos antes de acercarnos, pero al menos el, tendrá una familia, sus hijas crecerán y se enamoraran, se irán de su lado y tendrán la oportunidad de formar un buen hogar, así como Derek también con una chica joven que lo ame. No seré yo quien le arrebate esa oportunidad por seguir manteniendo una quimera…

No, no me engaño, la sociedad nunca vería bien nuestra unión, una mujer mayor con un hombre que dejo su hogar para seguir a la desvergonzada actriz.

Nos amamos pero a veces el amor no es suficiente cuando las cosas no se inician como debe de ser, tampoco debo fingir que pretendía que esto durara siempre, muy pronto mi edad me delataría aun más y ya no representare lo que represento ahora por más que lo quiera no puedo detener el tiempo y eso es una verdad.

Quizás sea también la oportunidad de Archivald para arreglarse con su esposa y juntos comenzar de nuevo y rescatar su matrimonio. Aquí el intruso fue… el amor.

Y es tiempo de echarlo.

* * *

-Cala, hace un rato que Terrence se fue, que te… dijo…

-Es verdad que estuviste enamorado de mi nuera, en sus tiempos de colegio.

-Ah, eso…

-¿Es verdad? Fue ella la mujer que no pudiste olvidar, Fue ella la razón por la que aceptaste a Anie, no dejaste de amarla pero ella y Terry ya estaban juntos.

-Si es verdad. Conocí a Candy cuando éramos muy jóvenes a penas unos niños ella tenia 12 años y desde el primer momento que la vi, me enamore… pero ella nunca me dio el favor de su corazón al menos de la manera que yo lo deseaba… Se enamoro de mi primo, pero luego el murió y… nos mandaron a Londres a estudiar, supongo que desde ahí la historia te es familiar.

No hay nada más que decir. Cala…

-Se termino…

-Pero…

-No vamos a pretender que esto duraría para siempre…

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti. Debe bastarnos solo con eso.

* * *

El se fue de mi casa con la cabeza en alto, después de besarnos apasionadamente, y estrecharnos completamente destrozados, me beso la mano, dio la media vuelta y partió, sin objetar. Sentí que mi corazón se partía en dos, quería ir a detenerlo pero, no pude… era mejor así…

Con el tiempo acostumbrándome otra vez a la soledad, las llamadas cesaron, las cartas también, pero no las Calas, llegaba una, una vez al mes.

El cuadro seguía en mi sala, no lo quite, No lo haría hasta el día que dejara de amarlo, así como uno no se quita la argolla matrimonial, mientras existe el amor.

Terry no volvió a decirme nada, veía en sus ojos reflejada la tristeza ante mi resignación callada, trate de mantenerme como siempre, pero al fin la edad me hizo sentirme vieja, la edad llega inevitablemente volviéndonos nostálgicos.

Candy se veía apenada, sentía que en cualquier momento diría algo, la veía abatida, siento que ellos se sentían culpables por tener que echar a Archivald de mi lado después de que presenciaron cuan feliz fui los últimos tres años en especial el ultimo año y medio y ahora, no era la sombra de aquellos días de sol en mi frio otoño…

En publico, la sonrisa de marquesina siempre estaba ahí, la idolatría, el desdén de estrella inalcanzable, pero cuando llegaba a mi casa, vacía, sola, la soledad pesaba demasiado.

¿Esto es lo que queda después de una aventura? Una mujer mayor no tiene derecho de vivir, quizás si pero no de la forma en que yo lo hice, el destino parece pasar la factura demasiado pronto. Y la recompensa, si es que la hay, pasa tan rápido también que apenas y nos damos cuenta. Por eso hay que disfrutar el momento y vivirlo al máximo, porque solo eso nos queda…

Derek al fin consiguió su plaza en el distrito de Manhattan y se mudo a la ciudad, no quiso quedarse con sus padres mientras conseguía un lugar propio, aun seguía distanciado de Terry y poco hablaba con Candy porque ella nunca lo dejaba de buscar, seguramente los Grandchester mantuvieron una discusión terrible conociendo cuan parecidos son, Terry debió morderse la lengua como nunca, por mi causa... por amor a mi y a su propio hijo, es difícil ser padre, quizás por eso pudo entender que yo… tuviera que amar de esta manera, mordiéndome la lengua todo el tiempo.

Me di cuenta de que cierto daño estaba hecho y era irreversible, en sus noches aquí mientras cenábamos y charlábamos Derek se sincero conmigo y me hablo de que se enamoro de una mujer casada, nunca dijo nombres, solo que había sido su paciente, me conto su visión desde su punto de vista, culpaba al esposo y a la amante del estado delicado de aquella mujer.

Pero yo con los antecedentes, pude darme cuenta de la verdad sobre todo cuando el me conto que la "señora" acepto de inmediato al marido infiel cuando este regreso para quedarse, sus males aparentemente cesaron y ella se veía radiante y feliz como siempre.

Me confirmo desilusionado que su madre y su padre tenían razón, que aquella mujer nunca le hubiera tomado en cuenta porque en todo aquello había mucho que perder, las relaciones con hijos involucrados y estatus social era muy complicadas y a veces los jóvenes no pueden entenderlo.

Estaba avergonzado de haberse dejado llevar de aquella manera y no sabia con que cara mirar a sus padres, era su orgullo herido que no le permitía pedir disculpas sinceras, típico comportamiento de los genes Grandchester. Pero aun en toda su terquedad había mucha nobleza, y sensibilidad, entendimiento y empatía.

Le aconseje que los buscara, que seguramente ellos también lo extrañaban, el solo dijo que dejaría pasar algún tiempo, que necesitaba pensar y des intoxicarse de todo aquello, lo entendía perfectamente bien, lastima que yo no pudiera contarle mi secreto, como el tuvo a bien contarme el suyo.

Esto es lo que realmente no hubiera soportado, perder la confianza de mi adorado nieto, hice lo correcto al dejar ir, cada día siempre hay cosas nuevas por las cuales disfrutar y otras por las cuales agradecer porque a pesar de que nos hacen daño, nos recuerdan que, vivimos y amamos intensamente.

Ahora entiendo un poco a Archivald y no es que justifique su falta de valor para buscar otro camino… Su esposa es una manipuladora, Terry tenía razón y todo se debió a una perfecta venganza muy bien escondida, inconsciente quizás, pero nuestras heridas ahí están, esperando que alguien las cure. Nos aferramos al más ínfimo signo de amor desesperadamente para darle sentido a nuestra existencia, es cierto que nadie muere de amor, pero es imposible pasar la vida sin tenerle y sentirle, tanto como sea posible… aunque al final lastime…

No puedo imaginarme como es que el vive, quizás al fin aprendió a quererla, quizás recibió un ardoroso recibimiento y el se convenció de que aquel siempre fue su lugar realmente o esta al igual que yo, sin corazón; respirando a través del aire de los demás, alegrándome de ser parte fundamental de la vida de las personas que nos quieren y con eso esta justificada nuestra existencia y eso nos debe bastar, Aunque seamos unos ingratos y deseemos siempre mas, solo para nosotros. Egoístas deberían de llamarnos… quizás envidiosos de la felicidad ajena… convirtiéndonos en amantes de lo ajeno.

Derek con el paso del tiempo olvido su affair veraniego y se reconcilio con sus padres, ahora sale con una hermosa y encantadora joven, el nunca volvió a Chicago. Las relaciones con los Cornwell se volvieron inexistentes. Ningún miembro de las dos familias fomentaban encuentros. La hija mayor de Archivald se comprometió con el hijo del un banquero de Chicago, vi su amada fotografía en las revistas, dando el si al compromiso de su hija mayor siempre tan propio y elegante, a su diestra su sonriente esposa, orgullosa y feliz, ¡toda una actriz! En los ojos de Archivald un profundo vacio…

Deliberadamente, buscaba información de el, siempre hablaban del empresario modelo con una bella esposa y una hermosa familia, quizás así debió ser siempre, quizás nuestra vida se trata de aparentar, viviendo, siendo el soporte de nuestra familia fuimos afortunados en realidad porque al menos pudimos vivir un poco de felicidad egoísta. Entonces el sacrificio valió realmente la pena. Al final de mis días de otoño tuve algunos brotes tardíos de amor que florecieron dando felicidad verdadera en una vida llena de amores vacios e irreales.

Algunos rayos de sol atravesando las espesas nubes calentaron dos fríos corazones, dándoles la oportunidad de entregar lo que antes no pudieron. Vivimos en nuestros mundos tan distintos, pero eso no impide que el sentimiento siga ahí, arrobando nuestros sueños y haciéndonos suspirar. Después de todo no fue un sacrificio… volver al estado natural de nuestras vidas después de amar, no puede considerarse sacrificio.

**FIN**

**REFERENCIAS:**

**Sound Track**

**Para Eleonor cuando decide que su aventura de amor termino.**

***Se nos rompió el amor. Roció Jurado**

**Para Archie y Eleonor, al final del tríptico.**

****Sacrificio, Elthon John.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR.**

_**ORGULLOSAMENTE TERRYTANA**_

_**Chica de Terry**_


End file.
